Your Guardian Angel
by Nekohime17
Summary: L died... he wakes up in a white room and is told that he cant go in beyond the gates... what does he have to do to get in? will he be accepted after he finds out a certain secret about himself? YAOI! LxLight
1. The Gates

**KONNISHIWA!! **This is my second Death Note story but guess what…. This is my first YAOI!! So please… no flames… HOPE YOU ENJOY!!

**Pairing**: Ryuzakixlight

AND BY THE WAY… I'M AGNOSTIC SO…. I don't actually confuse on the whole GOD thing…why am I telling you this!? YOU'LL FIND OUT SOON!! I think you actually found out already by the TITLE!!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN DEATH NOTE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!!**

**The Gates**

"RYUZAKI IS DEAD!!" was the last thing I heard as I close my eyes and never open them again.

--

I woke up in a white room.

"Were am I?" I asked to myself and turn to observe my surroundings, but there was nothing to be seen… there was actually nothing… everything was white and bright.

Then I heard a noise and a gold gate appear before my eyes.

"Name?" a demanding voice asked out of nowhere. There was physically nobody in here.

"R-Ryuzaki…" I responded. I know I was lying but I don't want to give my real name.

"Ryuzaki, huh? So when have a liar in our gates…. There's definitely no place for you in here…" The demanding voice responded in a mad voice.

It just startled me.

"R-Ryuuga…" I instantly respond… that might have been a lie too but what if that person is kira!?

"Awww…" The voice sighs, "Your real name is Lawliet… you are a famous detective and you use the letter L as a disguise or the name Ryuzaki…"

WHAT!? How does this voice know my real name!?

"You are already dead so there's no possible way I could be kira…"

How does he know I thought that!?

"I'm god…" The voice instantly responds and I just look up in shock. God actually exist!?

"Since I see in your records you haven't committed a crime and you actually helped society… I'll forgive you for lying…" God responds breaking my shock.

"So beyond these gates… is heaven?" I ask and walk up to the gates.

"No so fast… I said I'll forgive you but I didn't say I'll let you pass…" God instantly responded as he chuckled to himself.

"So what do I have to do to pass throw this gates?" I curiously ask.

"You'll figure it out by yourself…"

In that instant I felt like I have been punch in my stomach. I didn't know what was happening but I felt like I was floating and my eyes were close in the process.

I couldn't open them and in an instant…I fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's note**

I know this chapter is super short but this story is going to be really short. I was going to make it a One-shot but I thought 'what's the fun of it?' so I decided to make it in chapter so I could think about it first and then decide if it good or bad….

If you write stories… you get what I mean!! X3

Well please review!! And JA NE!!


	2. The Apartment

**Your Guardian Angel**

Hey! Thanks for all of you who gave a review, put as fav or put this story as an alert. I was happy I got more reviews than I expected… that's why I'm putting this chapter even though I'm in a different country -Mexico by the way in Guadalajara, Jalisco!!

Hope you **ENJOY **this chapter!

**DISCLAIMER: i DONT OWN DEATH NOTE!!**

**The Apartment**

I woke up in something quite soft -kind of like carpet.

_Was I dreaming?_ That's what pass through my mind as I turn around to see were I was and it was a little hallway -kind of like the ones you see in a hotel when you go to a room that you paid for.

I look around… was I really in a hotel? Or just a place that has apartments and looks like a hotel? What amused me more was- why was I here? That suddenly came in mind. I didn't know what I was doing here or what purpose I had in here.

Suddenly I started to use my detective skills.

"Ummm…let me see…" I said as I made a thinking face and put my tub in my lower lip. I obviously wasn't sitting down. I wasn't sitting in the floor like I sit all the time- that will be utterly uncomfortable but I wished I had my comfortable chair and some sweets along with it.

As I was thinking, I saw a chocolate bar right outside a room in the hallway. I went to approach it and I just wanted to cry of happiness. The chocolate bar looked good as new, it wasn't open or anything like that that will say it was already open. I rapidly bend down and got the chocolate bar. As I started to open it, something caught my eye- it was a white piece or paper. As I lift it a little not to get it out of the chocolate, it said '_open this room_'. Okay… am I seriously going to open this room? What if something happens to me? Then as I got the paper out of the chocolate bar to eat it…. the paper had something else written in the bottom -'_P.S. There's cake!_'- YAY!! Cake…. That suddenly changed my mind and I open the room.

The room was quite dark but not that much. There were lights from the city illuminating the living room which suddenly gave me an impression that I was in an apartment and not a hotel. Then as a silhouette of a cake caught my eye, I rush up to it and got a piece.

It was so delicious… obviously it was chocolate cake since the frosting tasted like chocolate. I started to lick my fingers and I was just so happy that I was finally eating cake. I felt like it had been years since I last ate a cake, but it was weird since I just remember I ate cake yesterday.

I went to sit down in a nearby couch as I always sit -curled up with my knees to my chest. I obviously sat in front of the cake to get more as I wanted. I totally forgot that I was in someone else's room or apartment. As I went ahead to get a second piece, that's when I heard some noises down in the hall of the apartment so I stuff the piece of cake in my mouth and I quickly turned around to face the hall. Then I quickly I got a third piece -just in case- and I went to hide behind the couch. I jerk my head up and watched silently at the hall to see if someone comes in the living room but no one did.

I quickly got up, not to mess the third piece and I started to smile to myself on how foolish I must had looked when I stuffed the second piece in my mouth. I started to eat the third piece and then I heard footsteps on the hall but when I turned around to make my escape, a young man with white pants and a towel on his shoulder pass and stop right there in front of me. I couldn't see his face but somehow he looked familiar.

He turned around to face me but he didn't say anything. I just stared at him in fright; my big eyes even looked bigger than ever. He looked at the table and went to sit in the couch I was sitting and got a piece of the cake.

"I could swear I left this cake complete without any pieces missing…." He said as he got a piece and started to bite it in pieces. He stood up and walked to the window but he didn't even noticed me… he didn't even say something to me.

As he got in the window he looked outside and I went up to him to at least look at his face but he just stood there looking at the sky. As I went to approach him, he sighed and looked at the floor. He stayed that way for a while and I stood next to him. It was quite amusing staring at him like this since he's attractive and all…. WHAT!? What am I thinking!? I can't believe I had those thoughts in my head!

He then look at the sky and the lights from outside touched his flawless features and that's when I notice who he was….. Light Yagami.

He was quite different. He definitely looked more mature than the light Yagami I knew. His hair looked longer and he had six packs….Okay, now I know I'm going crazy but why cant I get my eyes away from him!? Why am I checking him out!? The more shocking is…. Why am I blushing as I look at him this way!?

**Author's Note**

Okay… so like I was saying… I went to Mexico and I decided to take my laptop but I was not going to use it! But then my dad said we are going to Mexico on road and that is going to take 3 days so I decided to at least work on one story! I'll try to up-date soon but I don't know if I'm going to have time… I'll just going to see…

HOPE YOU **ENJOYED** THIS CHAPTER AND **REVIEW**!!


	3. That Night

**Your Guardian Angel**

Hey! Sorry I didn't post this soon! I'm a senior in high school so I have to get my head in the game! I HAVE TO GRADUATE!! This proves I didn't do my work during my freshman through junior years since I used to write stories and not do my homework! XD Okay so I might take forever to up-date but please bear with me!

HOPE YOU ENJOY!

**That Night**

"Ryuzaki…" Light quickly said. I looked at him with my mouth wide open but tried to regain myself.

"W-what i-is it L-Light?" I stutter as I tried to respond since he said my name. I can't believe he actually saw me and he acted like he didn't.

But he didn't answer.

He turned around and went to grab another piece of cake and then he quickly finished it. He then grabbed the whole cake and headed up to the kitchen. I suddenly went to follow him as he took the cake and saw that he put it inside the refrigerator. He licked his fingers and then went over to the hall and disappeared. I quickly opened the fridge and got a piece of cake and was about to grab it but saw another piece of paper. This day keeps getting weird and weirder. I open it and then read,

_Lawliet,_

_You are now his guardian angel… you have to take care of him since he was your enemy. Don't worry; the Shinigami can't see you since he can only see his kind. Remember that when you complete your mission, you are free to enter beyond the gates._

What? So what happen about god and all that was real? I THOUGHT IT WASN'T REAL!! So I'm really dead? So can Light really see me or he just said my name?

I walk over to where Light went and then I stop in front of two doors. Which one is it? I open the first one and it wasn't, it was the bathroom. I open the other one and it was dark, so dark I can't even see. I went in and then close the door behind me. I walked closer and saw a little light coming a little bit inside the dark room. I went to approach it and noticed it was a window and I slightly pulled the curtains to reveal a bed and Light sleeping really cozy. What is he dreaming? It came in mind as I went to approach him.

"Ryuzaki…" Light whispered in his sleep and I went to sit next to him in his bed. Why did he say my name earlier and in his sleep?

"What is it Light?" I took a deep breath before I said that. I know he might not hear me but I just tried to respond.

"I need you... Ryu-ummm…" He turned over to his right side on the last part and I just stared at him in shock. So he needs me? for what!?

I turn to look at the paper I found in top of the cake and saw something else written. I put it closer to my face to I can read it better since there's not much light.

_By the way… Light can't see you but if you want to talk to him… dive inside his head while he's asleep… then you can talk to him and he can see you like any normal human with meat and bones… But don't tell him you are his Guardian Angel!_

Dive inside his head while he's asleep? Weird but I like the idea. Now I can actually ask him why he needs me…

I stand up from his bead and look at his flawless face. I had to admit, he's not that bad and he's quite handsome-He even has a nice body that's why he can get away with anything-that's why he's kira. I shake my head at my dumb thoughts and I dive inside his head and I find myself in the floor of the same room I was in. This time he wasn't sleeping. This time he turned to look at me with wide eyes.

"Ryuzaki!?" He snapped.

"Yagami-kun…" I said as I went to approach him.

"Aren't you dead Ryuzaki?" He asked me still with wide eyes.

"Yes I'm… Light!" I quickly answered and then he approached me.

"What are you doing here?" Light said as he grabbed my shoulders and gazed at me with a weird face I haven't seen him do since I have known him. Almost like his eyes were shinning.

"I came to talk to you!" I admitted and he just looked at me with a grin-a happy grin. Why is he so happy to see me?

**Author's Note**

PLEASE! DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW!!

JA NE!


	4. Later That Night

**Your Guardian Angel**

Hope you all enjoy this…

**Later that Night**

"_What are you doing here?" Light said as he grabbed my shoulders and gazed at me with a weird face I haven't seen him do since I have known him. Almost like his eyes were shinning._

"_I came to talk to you!" I admitted and he just looked at me with a grin-a happy grin. Why is he so happy to see me?_

"So what's the matter Ryuzaki?" Light asked me as he went to sit in his bed and lightly pat his bed to let me now I was welcome to sit next to him. I did sit.

"I have noticed you have said my name lots of times, why is that?" I ask as I look at him in suspicion. This question has been bugging me and I want to know it now.

"Huh… I quite don't get you Ryuzaki…" Light said as he stares at me. It was quite bugging me.

"You have said my name and I want to know why…" This time I didn't ask it as a question. More like a demand.

"I quite don't get want you mean but oh well…" Light said as he sighs to himself and got up from his bed. Damn him! Damn!

"I thought you were dead Ryuzaki…" He says as he had his back at me and I just stare at him with no expression.

"Oh well…" I said as I turn around from him.

"Are you? Are you really dead?" Light asked as he turns around to looks at me and I just slightly look at him.

"Yes… yes I am." I respond.

"But how is this possible… how can you be dead!? If you are here in front of my eyes!" Light looks at me in desperation. I just look at him like I could care less.

"Oh well…" I said again.

"Why do you keep saying that!?" Light asks with desperation clearly in his eyes.

I just shrug at him.

"Ryuzaki!?" He calls me.

"I am dead and I'm a ghost… that answers all of your questions…" I respond.

"A ghost!?" He slightly laughs to himself. "You expect me to believe that!?" He asks me.

"Yes I do…" I respond. "It's the truth."

"Like if I can believe that nonsense!" He slightly laughs

"Like the nonsense that shinigamis exist?" I challenge him.

"Okay… you have a point." He walks up to me and pinches me.

"Hey!" I protest.

"You don't feel like a ghost…" Light looks at me in suspicion again.

"Oh well…" I say those words again just to get him a little mad. I was starting to like seeing him mad and I don't even know why!

"I still don't believe you…" He said.

"Then don't…" I said indifferent. "Though I'm still a ghost."

"Then lets see if you are really a ghost…" He said and instantly he was too close to me. His face like 2 inches away from mines.

"Wha-what are you going to do!?" The fear clearly in my voice.

"Prove that you really are a ghost…" Light's voice purr and I could smell his breath.

"Get away from me!" I try to push him away but I couldn't. He kisses me in the lips and I just stare at him in shock. I didn't even move. My big eyes really wide.

He kissed me.

Kissed a male.

Why did it feel so good?

I was so confuse now.

I didn't want to let go.

Sadly… he disappeared.

I wonder why…

I wonder why this had to happen.

Why…?

**Author's Note**

-sigh- Okay… so keep in mind L is in Light's dream and Light disappear because he woke up from his dream =p lolz

Okay…I couldn't update this fanfic the passed months, weeks, days since I was trying to write one chapter to each of all of my in-progress stories. As some of you can see, I posted a lot of new chapters. Well… the reason is because I'm changing my name to 'Nekohime17' and I wanted to let everybody know this. That's why I had to write chapters to all of my stories to pass this information. So now you know.

Well… Ja Ne and please Review! =D


End file.
